


Found You

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Hide and Seek, Kitsune
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: [“Aku ada di sini juga karena Tobio-kun sendiri yang mau, lho.”]





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Fic ini ditulis hanya demi hiburan belaka, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Di luar jendela, rubah itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

 

[“Apa kau takut?”] mulutnya bergerak, tetapi tak ada suara terdengar. Tangan dilambaikan, pada Kageyama yang terpaku di tempat.

 

Makhluk itu menemukannya.

 

Bahkan setelah Kageyama berusaha kabur dan minta bantuan pada seorang Pendeta di kuil, makhluk itu tetap berhasil menemukannya.

 

Rubah berekor sembilan itu masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

 

[“Kau takut padaku, eh, Tobio-kun? Sebegitunya kau berusaha kabur dariku… Sampai-sampai meminta Pendeta memasang penangkal roh jahat di seluruh penjuru rumahmu…”] Lagi-lagi rubah itu bicara, _masih tanpa suara_. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak, seakan menantang Kageyama untuk bisa memahami ucapannya dari jarak _sejauh_ itu.

 

Seakan menggoda Kageyama untuk mendekat ke jendela, agar bisa mendengar suara yang terhalang pelindung sang Pendeta.

 

[“Hei, Tobio-kun. Kemarilah. Masa’ kau tidak kangen padaku?”]

 

Kageyama menggeleng keras. Tidak—ia sama sekali tidak rindu pada jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan itu! Tidak setelah teman-teman yang dekat dengannya berakhir celaka; tidak setelah rubah itu menghabisi hewan yang coba Kageyama dekati!

 

[“Padahal aku ‘kan teman pertamamu.”]

 

Kageyama tidak berani melihat. Pandangannya tidak tertuju pada jendela, telinganya tidak menangkap suara apa-apa. Namun anehnya, ucapan si rubah berambut pirang itu masih bisa ia dengar.

 

[“Aku _ada_ di sini juga karena Tobio-kun sendiri yang mau, lho.”]

 

Jendela yang seharusnya terkunci rapat mulai berderit. Angin tak diundang mulai masuk ke kamar Kageyama.

 

Senyuman si rubah perlahan memudar.

 

Mata yang sejak tadi tertutup membuka.

 

Iris ambarnya berkilat menyeramkan.

 

[“Petak-umpet kita selesai sampai di sini, Tobio-kun. Aku yang menang. Sekarang, biarkan aku _melahapmu_ sampai tak ada lagi yang ingat kalau kau _pernah_ ada, oke?”]

**Author's Note:**

> smh buat saya Atsumu kalau di-pair sama Kageyama kesannya _twisted_? dark? Serasa pakai Outer Science buat _image song_ -nya? /apaan
> 
>  
> 
> _anyway, thanks for reading~_


End file.
